


混乱关系

by zbisrio



Category: all黄子弘凡/all弘/仝黄
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbisrio/pseuds/zbisrio
Summary: ＊淫乱小黄/在线勾人＊三观崩塌/本篇主要仝黄/轻微羊凡/主all黄＊下期是新疆醋王操哭浪荡小黄/＊全员be除羊凡/啊我果然还是小黄的亲妈一场没有预料的淫乱关系





	混乱关系

没有人能不爱黄子弘凡。  
仝卓用小号刷微博突然刷出来一句话，配图是被滤镜极度美化的黄子弘凡，妆容再加上粉丝打上的八百倍滤镜看起来倒是跟那些露骨的字眼有点关系。图不算太新，新旧掺半，滤镜大多选用了暧昧的部分，再配上那人眼波流转，几张看下来倒有点勾引人的意味。  
巧就巧在那一刹那心有灵犀似的，这边念叨他，那边一个微信电话就打过来。  
“哥？”一接起来就是占据了整个屏幕的半张脸，偏黑的皮肤显得更黑，只能看见他亮晶晶的眼睛，还有厚重的黑眼圈。  
“你怎么还不睡？”仝卓一只手往下伸去，一边还若无其事地说话，心情大好地弯起眼角，看着手机里的人一下子拿远了些，撅着嘴，口红还没擦掉的样子，要不然怎么这么红？  
“害，这不是无聊嘛。羊儿睡了，方书剑他们明天还要考试，大龙哥嘎子哥都忙，其他人也忙死了，我看你都有空刷微博，就来找你解闷喽。”黄子弘凡的嘴一张一合，依稀可以看见红嫩的舌尖隐秘在嘴里，在每次说话的间隙窥得半分，一串话说下来口干舌燥地用舌尖顺着嘴唇舔遍，带出点波光粼粼的津液，叫仝卓看了喉咙口一紧。  
哪有什么无聊作借口，还不是在高杨那里碰了钉子，找上自己来了。  
仝卓冷哼一声，把手机放过一个角度，刚好可以让摄像头照到已经勃起的性器，大咧咧地暴露在视频里，仝卓再抬头，果然看见黄子弘凡红透的耳尖，和心照不宣的笑意。  
“哥。”黄子弘凡笑得看不见眼睛，眼尾一勾，魅惑得像书里写的勾引书生的妖精一样，随便一眼就叫人失魂落魄。  
“想哥哥这里想得紧吧？”仝卓看他一眼，一边用下流的话撩拨他，一边给他看性器如何在抚摸下肿大、一点点爆出青筋，黄子弘凡难耐地舔着嘴唇，喉咙咽下好几下口水，似乎在琢磨怎么把那东西吞下去。  
高杨向来保守，即使做爱也是窗帘门窗锁死才肯放下面子来做，虽然做得狠却没什么花样，像这种电话play是高杨从来都不会答应，就连提起来也被高杨红着脸斥责。  
老大爷做派。黄子弘凡想到这里眼尾一挑，底下又开始潺潺流水了。  
跟仝卓视频做爱，心里想着高杨，可真是太刺激了。黄子弘凡再没压抑地撒开嗓子叫，几声下来倒像夜莺转着嗓子啼叫，百转千回地把人叫软了半边身子——就算被旁人听见也只会以为是什么情侣之间的抚慰亲热，哪里想到是一个男孩对着哥哥自慰呢？  
他一边想着一边从抽屉里取出几样东西，个个形状各异却又万分熟悉，仝卓也惊讶不已。  
那是一颗跳蛋，几根粗大的按摩棒，的确是黄子弘凡无法承载的长度。仝卓才会诧异，黄子什么时候变得这么开放了？现在他也没精神管这些，因为黄子弘凡已经把按摩棒就着后穴分泌的肠液塞进后穴了，手握住按摩器的根部缓慢地抽出插入，像极了自动的。如果忽视后穴连带着屁股轻微的颤动跟溢出屏幕的呻吟，从仝卓这个角度可以很清晰地看见按摩棒的进进出出跟肠液的被带出又捅进去，只有少数的淫液从穴口顺着大腿流下去，在大腿上划过一道轻微的痕迹。整个后穴被摩擦得通红，甚至有穴肉往外翻着，露出里边嫩红的肉，仝卓只觉得底下的东西越来越肿大了。  
黄子弘凡自己玩得开心，上面的乳头因为身体的兴奋跟空气的接触也挺立起来，慢慢变得粉红，可能还挂着晶莹的液体，仝卓看着发骚的黄子弘凡想，如果把奶头含进嘴里呢？肯定软软的，尝起来甜甜的，或许可以吸吮出奶汁来？  
“啊哈…哥、哥哥、要、快插阿黄……啊——”仝卓满腔淫乱的幻想被黄子弘凡突然地出声打断，一声比一声清晰，一声比一声淫乱，仝卓只觉得全身如坠火炉，浑身燥热难耐，一团火在小腹上流窜，进也不是，退也不是。  
仝卓咬着牙，手摸在自己的性器上，微闭着眼睛看着黄子弘凡，幻想在更衣间、在厕所隔间，自己把刚表演完的黄子压着做，西装裤褪到膝盖处，捞起黄子弘凡的腰压在门板上，腰肢塌下去屁股翘起来，臀瓣上还有不知是谁流下来的痕迹，又红又深，穴口却已经湿润无比，看起来在台上就已经湿到不行，没费多大力气就操进去，整根进去又整根抽出，再进入、抽出，浪荡而娇媚的声音回荡在附近的空气里，把人又叫硬了几分。  
“哥哥……你、你舒服吗……”黄子弘凡的声音突然从手机里传出来，仝卓抬头就看见黄子弘凡被汗液浸透的脸颊，眼里盈盈冒着泪光，红色的眼妆被烘烤得赤红，看上去一副媚眼如丝的样子，喘息声不断从手机里传出来，一滴汗从额头滴落在脸颊，再流进衣领，他似乎可以闻到满室的旖旎气味。  
仝卓沉着眼看他半晌，微闭着眼睛手上快去套弄，没多久就射出来——一手黏腻的精液。  
“爽。”恢复清明的仝卓眼尾一挑，笑着说。而那头的黄子弘凡就像小说里的拔吊无情的渣攻一样，讨好地吐了吐舌头，快速说句晚安就急匆匆地挂断电话下线。  
仝卓沉着眼睛看着全黑的手机屏幕，半晌了也点下录屏的结束按钮。面无表情地点开微信聊天界面，点开排在后几位的高杨，点击录屏发出去。  
一连串的动作做完不知为什么，仝卓总有种淋漓尽致的快感。好像是报复黄子弘凡只把他当成飞机杯，虽然他知道这并不能破坏黄子弘凡跟高杨的感情，可能让高杨气一气也是好的。  
仝卓的心情突然好起来，不过转瞬想一想，过几天可有黄子弘凡好受了，忍不住弯起眼睛笑得不可开支，却在几秒后搞到无趣又阴沉下来。  
睡觉。


End file.
